


[Podfic of] Russian Roulette Croquembouche

by exmanhater



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: “You’re a food magnet,” Andrew chides, pulling a strand of caramel from the terrycloth.“I’m a fancy dessert boy,” Steven says, grinning. Rie collapses into silent giggles, the cream puff in her hand dripping caramel onto the counter.“Get that on your business card,” Andrew advises. “Steven Lim, video producer, world traveler, fancy dessert boy. Human cream puff.”





	[Podfic of] Russian Roulette Croquembouche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette Croquembouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028960) by [misantlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misantlery/pseuds/misantlery). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2H7Ht3O) [26 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2RJXDUR) [28 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 54:26

**Streaming:**  



End file.
